5 Vampires 1 dragon
by Alonditia
Summary: My first Misc story. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Science Camp Part 1

(Ky's point of view)

"Kylie! Kylie! Wake up!"

I groaned at the sound of my two best vampire friends calling. I opened my eyes to look at my clock.

2:00 AM.

Ugh!

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Now what is it that you need in the early hours of morning…?" I asked, getting up from bed.

"BLOOD!" The two vampires, Scarlet and Starlight yelled.

In the name of the Nova I swear I will...

"Please?" plead Scarlet. She wore a purple hairband with black bat wings at the end, a leather jacket, a purple-black striped shirt, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots. Her eyes were purple, which went well with her jet-black hair and her clothes.

"Yeah, please?" asked Starlight. She was the twin of Scarlet. Starlight wore a red fang-shaped hairpin, a navy-blue hooded jacket, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots, like Scarlet.

They were both 15 millenniums old (15 in human years). I was 300 hundred years older than them. How am I that old? Well, Scarlet didn't want me to die, so she made me look youthful and have eternal life. So I guess you could say that we're all immortal.

"Ugh, can you guys just go out and hunt as bats instead of waking me up and asking for blood? It's really inconvenient." I said.

"But-but-but-but! Your blood is more delicious!" they both yelled in unison.

I didn't say anything, but listened to the rain patter on my window.

I sighed. I think having vampire friends is fun, but they just ask you for blood a lot.

"Go drink the cranberry juice I made for you. It's in the fridge." I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Okie-dokie!" the vampire twins both ran out of my room, leaving me so I can sleep.

"It's MORNING!" Scarlet ran to my room at 9:00 AM.

I yawned and said, "Next time, puh-_leez_ don't ask me for blood in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Yes, Ky." Ky was my nickname.

I nodded in satisfaction and headed toward the kitchen so I could make breakfast. On the way, I heard the doorbell ring.

I ate my breakfast, and me, Scarlet, and Starlight hung out with each other until 1:00. We quickly ate lunch, and sudden;y, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran to the door.

When I opened it, the person-no, vampire was Ray, Scarlet and Starlight's brother, and my crush since 4th grade. He lived in his own place so he wouldn't "crowd" my house.

"Hi, Ray! Come in, you're soaking wet from the rain." I opened the door wider so he can come in.

"Thanks." the vampire boy came in and shook his whole body to rid himself of the water. He wore an Abercrombie and Fitch longsleeve shirt, straight-fit navy blue jeans, and tennis shoes. His black hair was spiked in a faux hawk.

"Ah... tomorrow is Science Camp, so I'd better start packing." Even though we're all high school kids, we have Science Camp.

"Let me help!" Scarlet followed me to my room. As we entered my room with electric blue walls, Scarlet rushed to my closet and started picking out shirts.

"This... this... definitely this... no... this..." she mumbled when choosing shirts. Suddenly, I heard talking between Ray and Starlight. I crept 3 steps down the staircase to hear better.

"I heard there are rumors about you and Ky." Starlight said.

"Yeah... they're practically all over the school... It's about love and all. I like her a lot, more than friends, but... I don't want the rumors to be proven true. If I did, the mortals would make fun of me and Kylie. But... should I tell her that I like her? She's not the type to spill the news." Ray sounded uncertain.

"Just tell her. Like you just said, she's not the type to tell everyone." Starlight assured him.

_"Ray likes me more than just friends? I have to listen to this more."_ I thought.

But before I could, Scarlet called me back and said, "Can I pack this shirt? I think it looks good on you!" I ran back to my room and saw her holding a blue T-shirt. On the front, it said, "Clan of the mighty Dragons." The back showed a white silhouette of a wyvern dragon.

"Okay!" I answered.

I went downstairs and asked, "Starlight, aren't you going to go pack?" The girl answered, "Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me!"

We both went up, but I didn't want to leave Ray alone, so I went back down to the kitchen, which was where he was located, and sat down.

"So... did you pack yet?" I asked, curious. Hey, isn't that normal, a girl asking a guy if he had packed for Science Camp?

"Yeah. But my suitcase is at home." he answered. Just so you know, Ray lives in an apartment alone.

"Ah..." I nodded.

I looked outside, and surprisingly, the sky was already turning dark, and even though it was still pretty early for sleep, I felt tired.

"Well, even though it's still early, I'll sleep. Good night..." I said before I walked to my room.

* * *

The next day...

"SCIENCE CAMP!" I woke up and shouted. It was 7:00, and I needed to get ready to leave in an hour and thirty minutes.

I woke up everyone, and as I did, I shouted, "SCIENCE CAMP!" and they would always whoop.

I changed from my pajamas to a white T-shirt, a brown open vest with no buttons or a zipper, a jean skirt, white clean socks, and brown combat boots. (It was my uniform. It's only for dragons, though.)

Scarlet came out of her room wearing a black T-shirt, a navy blue vest, a red skirt with black leggings/tights, and black leather boots.

Starlight wore the same.

"Alright, we're all ready!" I said, twirling my dark blue hair.

"We're ready... to BLAST OFF INTO SCIENCE CAMP!" Scarlet jumped.

Ah... this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Science Camp Part 2

Chapter 2: Science Camp! Part 2

As we flew to school with Scarlet and Starlight as bats, (we have to go to school first so we can get on da BUS) Scarlet, Starlight, and I tried to contain our excitement, but the thing is, today was the day, so we were yelling, "SCIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNCCEEEEEEE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPP!", making the mortals and other vampires and dragons looking at us like, "Uh, what's this about Science Camp?"

When we got to school, the students were already in their classrooms, so we ran.

"Ah, hello, girls. Ah, here comes Ray." Our teacher, Ms. Lung, greeted. She was a dragon, like me. She wore the dragon girls' uniform.

I looked at the door, and Ray came in. To be honest, he looked good in his SC uniform, which was a black short-sleeve T-shirt and black leather jacket with a gray cotton hood, jean shorts, and tennis shoes, like usual.

"Hi, Ky, Scarlet, and Starlight." he greeted me and the two twins.

"Hi, Ray." I waved.

Ms. Lung told us to sit down in our seats, then she said, "In 10 minutes, the bus will be here. the ride will be a little long, so try to contain your excitement, okay?" All the students nodded their heads vigorously and started talking.

"Hey, Ky. I can barely contain my excitement. It seems so...FUN!" Ray said, smiling.

I smiled back and said, "I agree. You should've heard us. Me, Scarlet, and Starlight were screaming our heads off."

Ray laughed and said, "Oh, Lady Navy." (Lady Navy is the Vampire Queen.)

After about 10 minutes of talking, Ms. Lung told us the bus had just arrived. We whooped and yelled. The door was opened, and the class poured out of it like pouring water from a glass. Wow, they were THAT excited. Ray, Scarlet, Starlight and I followed them to the bus.

When we got on, there was a place where we put our suitcases, which was near the ceiling, so we put them there, and took our seats. Ray sat next to his basketball friends and we girls sat next to each other.

Scarlet took out her Nook and started reading a book on there. Starlight read with her, and I took out my MP3 to listen to some music.

Since I was bored, I looked around the bus. A boy behind me waved. "Hi, I'm Jonathan. The boy next to me is Eric." Jonathan and Eric had black hair, and while Jonathan had crimson red eyes, Eric had violet eyes. Judging from their very pale skin and their fangs, they were vampires. Argh, most of the friends I make are vampires. I feel like I'm the only dragon in this world. The ONLY dragon.

"I'm Kylie. These two girls are Scarlet and Starlight. They're twin vampires. Scarlet is the girl with the purple hairband, and Starlight is the one with the fang-shaped hairpin." I introduced.

Scarlet and Starlight turned around, and, believe me, I could tell it was love at first sight.

"Hi, Scarlet." Jonathan waved.

"Hey, Starlight!" Eric smiled.

"You know, I think you should meet a friend of mine. His name is Ray, and he sits over there." I said, pointing at Ray. "He's a vampire like you two, so I think you'll get along well. "

"Alrighty then. We'll say hi when we get off." Eric said.

About 45 minutes later, we had arrived at Dragon Division, Vampire Vale and Human Haze Outdoor Science Camp. As Scarlet, Starlight, and I got off the bus, following the other students, there were 3 castle-style buildings. The building in gray was labeled Dragon Division, while the building in black was labeled Vampire Vale. The last building, which was in white, was labeled Human Haze. "Man, this is going to be a fun and cool experience." I thought.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me and said, "C'mon, let's see your room!" the person said. Then I realized it was Scarlet.

I told her to follow me to Dragon Division, and there were many stories until you reach the bedrooms. Fortunately, I won't have to walk. I can fly.

As we flew to the floor of the rooms, I had received a paper that told me which room I had (which was Bedroom No. 23), I looked for the number 23. When I found it, I opened the door. It led me to a room with green walls. There was a metal wall in the middle of the room, but there was still tons of space. There were six desks and 3 pairs of bunk beds. Then, there were laptops and chargers, one pair for each desk. The desks were moved on one side of the room, while the beds were located on the opposite side. There was a sofa that could fit all of us. Aw, man. It looked so luxurious. Someone knocked, and I looked through the peephole to see who it was.

Even though I didn't know who it was, I opened the door. In front of me stood a girl with black hair and yellow eyes. She had a fair complexion, and, like me, she was a dragon. But when my wings and tail were blue, hers were black. Instead of wearing the Science Camp uniform, the girl wore a black and blue striped T-shirt, a pair of super-skinny jeans, and crimson sneakers. "_She must be a person who keeps watch of us."_ I thought.

"Um, just so you know, I'll be looking at my cabin now. See ya!" Scarlet turned into a bat with a puff of black smoke, and flew out the room.

"Huh... who was that? Anyway, you're Kylie Nova, right? I'm Nightfall Mei." The girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Nightfall." I shook her hand.

"I can help you unpack." Nightfall offered.

"Nah, it's okay. Unpacking is super easy." I smiled.

"Oh, okay. Let me gather the other people in this cabin." Nightfall left, leaving me alone to unpack. About a few minutes later, I felt like someone was staring at me from behind. I turned around, facing a guy with spiky blue hair and blue eyes, like me. He wore a black headband on his forehead. For his clothes, he wore a white T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and tennis shoes. Yay, he's a dragon!

"Um, hi. I didn't see you there!" I waved. The guy shyly waved back, and went to sit on a bed, wanting to watch me unpack.

"I have invisibility for my abilities. Anyway, what's your name?" he asked. His voice had yet to deepen.

"I'm Kylie. What's yours?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm-" Before the boy could state his name, the door burst open.

"Oh, there you are, Trey." a girl said. She had brown hair, a fair complexion, and green eyes. he didn't have any freckles on her face. Seems like she's a mortal too. but I was wrong when I saw her wings and tail, which were brown.

"Oh, hey, Tina." The boy, now identified as Trey, said. "Kylie, this is Tina. Tina, this is Kylie."

Tina smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kylie." She held out her hand.

I smiled back and shook her hand. Finally, I actually have a friend that's a dragon. Well, two actually.


	3. Chapter 3: Departure and Pain

Chapter 3

Later that night…

"Hey, kids! Dinnertime! But hurry up because the vampire class will be up soon." Nightfall said.

Trey and I looked up and said, "What? We're having dinner at 5: 00?"

"That's what I said, folks. The Vampire class starts at about 7: 00, since it's dark already." Our guardian nodded. Ah, so that's why we're eating early.

As all the other dragons stood up and walked out the door to the dining room, which was many floors away, Tina, Trey, and I talked about what we like to eat.

"So, what's your favorite food, Tina?" I asked.

The girl answered, "Well, I don't mind some steak, but sometimes, I'd like a nice, hot bowl of chicken noodle soup!"

"What about you, Trey?" I asked.

"I like to eat all kinds of meat!" was the boy's answer.

"What about you, Ky?" Both Tina and Trey asked in unison.

"Sometimes, I eat deer meat, chickens, beef noodle soup, pork, kimchi, Korean BBQ, sushi and chicken noodle soup." I said.

"You sure have a lot of favorite foods, but those sound really delicious~" Trey said, his eyes sparkling.

"Nightfall, what do you like to eat?" Tina asked.

"Well, my favorite food is ox tail. But my mom serves me salads, which is all kinds of disgusting." Nightfall answered, and made a face twisted with expressions of disgusted and horrified. We all laughed, and continued our way down.

Once we reached the dining table and sat down, the food was already served to us.

"Holy cow, this looks so good!" I said, and immediately dug in.

"Ky's right! It DOES look delicious!" Tina agreed, and dug in after me.

You should have seen the reaction on Trey's face. He had wide eyes and a goofy grin plastered on his adorable face. "Oh, Mother of Dragons this looks heavenly!" He took his bowl of food and raised it high. I laughed. I could imagine the guy holding his food, and sun rays would shine on him and the food. That's hilarious.

The food was a large plate of little strips of chicken meat and deer meat mixed together and a large bowl of noodle soup. You know, Trey's right. This DOES look and taste heavenly.

At about 6:15 PM, it was time to clean up and get ready for some evening games and activities. We dragons went back to our rooms and said, "That dinner was so awesome that I want it to be served again!"

I wonder what Ray, Scarlet, and Starlight are doing right now… Are they getting ready for dinner, or are they wondering what I'M doing?

Tina must have seen me thinking because she asked me, "Ky? Um, what are you thinking about?" I was probably too deep in my thoughts because she yelled, "Earth to Kylie Nova! What are you thinking?"

I answered her with a gasp and a quick "Huh? Oh, nothing!"

Tina said, "Okay, but if you want to tell Trey and me something, you can tell us."

Oh, how nice it is to have a considerate friend like Tina and Trey around. The vampire twins are hardly anything like this.

Trey chimed in and said, "Yeah. It looks like something is bothering you."

"Well, something is a bit bothering, but I'll tell you about it later."

Then Nightfall announced, "Five more minutes till we start the activities."

"Oh, okay." We all nodded.

~Five minutes later...~

"Okay, guys. Tonight, you are going to dance." Nightfall announced.

Well, that doesn't sound like good news.

"EH?! D-d-d-dancing?" Trey stuttered.

"That sounds fun to me." Tina said. "But, do we have to dance in front of all the dragons? And vampires? All three nationalities?"

"Um, I think so." Nightfall replied.

"EH?!" we all shouted.

"You think so? Don't you have to be SURE?" I asked.

This is SO going to be a PAIN in the butt.

(Scarlet POV)

I wonder how Kylie is doing. I wonder if she's thinking about my brother Ray. She always does that, you know?

I know that Ray likes her, because he stares at her in class.

I nudged him and asked, "So... You thinking about Little Miss Dragon?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Stop it, Scarlet, or I'll tackle you!" Ray blushed and looked away. He was a bit pink.

"Oh, don't be shy, Ray! When you have the chance, go tell Ky that you like her!" Starlight said.

After she said that, we started chanting, "Ray and Kylie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" But before we could say the whole thing, Ray tackled us both.

"Stop it, you two! We're only friends!" Now, his face was turning red like a tomato.

"Geez, okay!" I wheezed, trying to stop myself from laughing. It was hard, trust me.

Starlight's pale skin was now light pink, due to laughing so hard.

When I had the chance, I bit Ray, mainly because I was thirsty.

Ah... that's better.

~~~(2 days later)

Aw, it's time to leave Science Camp... I enjoyed it. I met Kylie in the mess hall a couple times. Starlight and I sat next to her every meal time. I really didn't want to leave. But if we stayed longer, then... the departure would be more devastating.

As I followed Starlight on the bus, I gazed out at the trails my trail group and I hiked on for the Night Hike. I looked at the cabin I slept in.

"Hey, something wrong, Red?" I jumped at the sound of my brother's voice, startled. Ray usually called me Red, mainly 'cause Scarlet was a shade of red. I turned around.

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking, not wanting to leave this cool place." I took one last look of sadness at the place, and then, I walked up the steps of the bus.

"Hey, I kinda agree with you. Science Camp was really fun. But if we didn't leave-"

"It would be more sad." I finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Hey, where's- Oh, there she is." I saw Starlight next to me, reading. She was so quiet that I forgot she was even there.

"Something you needed?" my twin asked, taking her gaze off her book. I shook my head in reply.

"Mmkay." She went back to reading.

As the bus roared, signalling all of us that it was leaving, I thought of the fun times I had at Science Camp. The Night Hike, the Extended Hike, Skit Night, and the food.

I closed my eyes and leaned against my seat.

Suddenly, a CRASH! interrupted my rest. I saw an arrow break the glass window, aiming for me.

"SCARLET, WATCH OUT!" I heard a female voice.

Kylie.

Right when I thought the arrow would pierce my heart, Kylie stood in front of me, taking the damage.

It struck her back. The bus stopped moving completely.

*COUGH*

Blood splattered on my crying face. Why did she take the damage for me...?

"I...I'm sorry... I wanted to... protect...you..." She said, blood spilling out of the side of her mouth. Her cyan eyes looked sad.

The students all stared in surprise and horror.

"KYLIE!" An unfamiliar voice. I looked around, and a dragon boy with sapphire hair and eyes of the same color ran toward Ky as she collapsed.

"You can't die here, Ky! HELP! She needs help!" the boy yelled.

I fumbled for my cell phone. When I got it, I called 911. A while later, I heard a siren.

Oh, Kylie, why? Why did you protect me...?

Doctors filled the bus and carried Ky to some kind of bed. They strapped her with these black belts, and rolled her in the truck.

Blue Boy, Starlight, Ray, and I followed them. Into the truck we go.


	4. Chapter 4: The Culprit

Chapter 4: The Culprit

Trey

Oh, Kylie, how could someone do this to you...?

I sat next to her bed, worrying. Her chest was barely moving, and she was really pale.

"Hey, Blue Boy. Can I ask you something?"

I looked up, and a girl with violet eyes and a hairband looked at me. She looked curious. Then, I noticed there were two short fangs sticking out of her mouth.

A vampire.

"Um, what are the things you need to ask me?" I asked.

"First of all, what's your name? I'm Scarlet, Ky's vampire friend." the girl, now identified as Scarlet said.

"I'm Trey." I said.

"Second of all, how do you know Ky?" the vampire girl asked.

"She was in my trail-group, and my cabin." I answered.

"Hm... I see. Last question. I'm sorry if this question is personal to you, but I'm going to ask this anyway. Do you...like Ky? You know, like, like-like?" Scarlet asked.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, a vampire boy perked up. Wait, does HE like Ky?

Oh in the name of the Dragon Race... I looked at Kylie. To be honest... I do like-like her, but will she like me back if I confessed?

Instead of saying the truth, I simply replied to her question, saying, "No. She's just someone I met just a few days ago."

Scarlet nodded, and said, "Alright."

As soon as we got to the hospital, I followed my friend's doctors. Then, they went to the emergency room. As Ky disappeared into the room, I watched, hopeless. I sat in one of the chairs near the emergency room, staring at the floor, and racking my brain on what to say to Kylie when she's done with her surgery.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a male voice.

I looked up from the floor, startled by the voice. A boy with really pale skin and red eyes smiled at me. Not the evil-ha-ha-ha smile, the kind, caring smile.

"I'm Ray, Scarlet and her twin's big brother. You're Trey, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Then, I said, "Hm... we gotta track down that person who shot Ky."

Ray's face turned grim. "I agree. Hold on for one moment."

He snapped, and 3 hologram photos appeared.

"I had caught these photos when the culprit attacked." Ray explained.

I saw one photo of the attacker. He wore nothing but black. His eyes were a dark, almost-black purple. His spiky hair was black, like his robes.

Now I know what the attacker looks like...

* * *

Kylie's Attacker

"So, did you get Scarlet?" My boss asked.

I reported, "There was a problem."

My boss grunted, "Do tell."

I told him, "I aimed for Scarlet, but a dragon girl blocked my way, and the arrow struck her instead."

"Hmm..." My boss rubbed his chin. "Actually, once all of Scarlet's comrades are destroyed, strike. Bloodfang, you must not fail on this."

"Yes, sir. " I bowed, and left.

* * *

Ray

Finally! The doctor came out.

"Doctor, how's Kylie?" I blurted out.

He said, "The surgery was a success."

Trey and I high-fived.

"But! There was a problem." the doctor said.

I asked, "Huh? W-what's the problem?"

The doctor replied, 'The arrow that injured her was coated in a very dangerous poison. If Ms. Nova were a mortal, it would take her 2 months to recover. But since she's a dragon, it will take her only a few more months."

"**WHAT?!**" Trey and I shouted in unison.

"You can visit her tomorrow if you wish."

The doctor left us to our misery.

Suddenly, Scarlet and Starlight rushed to us.

"Ray, did the doctor come out yet?" Scarlet asked.

I nodded. "He told me it's going to take Ky more than two months to recover, because the arrow that struck her was covered in really powerful poison."

Starlight shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Oh, yeah. I also found what the culprit looks like." I reported.

Scarlet spun around, and said, "Ray! Quick, what did he look like?

I described what he looked like to her.

"If I find him at our school, I'll kick his sorry butt!" Scarlet raged.

"I agree. We're going to take him down by force." Starlight nodded.

"Yeah. We have to." Trey and I agreed.

"Well, I'm awfully tired, so let's sleep here." I suggested.

We all nodded and agreed to the idea, and curled up in the chairs to sleep. It was uncomfortable, but it was better than the floor.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in a curled position at the hospital. I looked around, and I found Trey, Scarlet, and Starlight sprawled out across their chairs.

I crept around the place, wondering where Ky was sleeping. Once I found it, I memorized the room number, 513.

I slowly opened the door.

There she was, her eyes closed, as if she was only sleeping, and not majorly injured.

I sat down next to her bed, and examined her. Ky had bandages wrapped around her back and her stomach. Her mouth was enveloped in an oxygen mask.

"Ky, you won't be able to hear me, but I found what the culprit looks like." I whispered.

Her eyes remained closed. My answer was her heart monitor, beeping.

"Once you get better, we'll _all_ track him down." I looked at her for a brief moment, and then, I left the room.

When I got to where the others were sleeping, I turned into a bat, grasped the ceiling with my legs, and hung upside-down, watching the others stir in their sleep.

"_I know how you guys feel_." I thought.

I closed my eyes, but I heard someone yawn.

I opened my eyes, and Trey was awake.

"BAT! B-bat!" he yelled.

"Shh! It's me, Ray." I told him.

"Oh, okay. Phew!" he sighed. "So, did you visit Ky yet? How is she?"

I replied, "Yes, I did. She's fine."

"*Yawn*... Oh, hi Trey and Ray." Scarlet yawned, and was awake.

"Hi." I said.

"How's Kylie?" She asked.

"I visited her, and she's fine."

You know, judging by all these questions about the next Protector of Dragons, my sisters and friend were really, REALLY concerned.

Suddenly, Trey said, "I'm going to go visit Ky now. Wait, what room is she in?" I answered, "513."

Scarlet nodded. "Take your time."

Trey walked away from us, leaving me hanging upside down, Starlight sleeping, and Scarlet thinking.

"Um... so what do we do now?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I wanna read." Scarlet replied.

I sighed.

"Oh, yeah. Wanna tell me that you like Kylie?" Scarlet asked.

I blushed. "Stop it, Scar! Seriously! I'm tellin' ya! We are friends!"

Which, by the way, was a lie. I treated Kylie like we were more than friends.

Scarlet laughed. "Okay, I'm just kidding."

I turned back into my human form, and fell onto the floor face-first.

"Owwwwwwwwwww..." I groaned.

When I did that, Trey's voice said, "Yowch. But anyway, I have some really good news."

I quickly got up and said, "What is it?"

"Kylie's awake."

WHAT?!

"Oh my..." Starlight yawned.

I ran from the group, and into 513.

I opened the door. "Ky?"

The girl was sitting up in her bed, her dark blue hair down. Her blue eyes looked happy.

"Ray...?" she mumbled.

I nodded. I was too stunned to speak.

"I heard it's going to take more than 2 months for me to recover."

"I...I'm so happy you're awake." I said.

"Me too." Ky nodded.

"I...I found the culprit." I stammered.

* * *

Ky's attacker

Argh!

That vampire boy found out what I looked like!

"Dang..." I muttered.

One thing for sure, is that I have to take him down. That dragon girl survived, even though that arrow was covered in a lot of poison.

"I shall hunt you down..." I muttered.


End file.
